The Timing Is All Wrong
by Assirym
Summary: Sugar 'Motta' is from the future, travelling back in time to change events that shouldn't have happened in the first place but to her dismay she lands herself a little farther back than she'd meant to and things are not going as planned.- Brittana


**Timing is All Wrong**

**January 2012**

It takes all but three seconds for a very confused Santana Lopez to be shoved into janitors closet, caught off guard.

"What the hell?" She demands balling her fists and getting ready to swing. If this is one of the jocks trying to get all rough with her to 'Cure her straight' she was going to knock some teeth out.

"Stop flailing." A familiar voice hissed out. "Your gonna…ah, ouch!" the girl whined in the dark.

"Sugar?" Santana asked as she found the light switch on the wall flicking it up with her index finger and momentarily blinding them both. After a moment adjusting to the light her eyes fell on the smaller girl who was rubbing her shoulder and pouting her lip out in an oddly familiar way.

"You elbowed me…" She said in a small voice only barley heard even in the silence of the small closet, tears evident in her eyes.

"You pushed me into a dark closet!" Santana countered defending herself but feeling herself relaxing as something washed over her. The same thing that came over her when Brittany was upset about something. The Latina bit the inside of her lip. "Come on I couldn't have hit you that hard…" She said trying to smooth out her tone.

Sugar shook her head furiously bringing her hands to press against her face for a moment then pulling them away to look at Santana with puffy eyes. The girl was battling with herself, opening and closing her mouth a few times either unsure where to start or if she should say anything at all.

"Sugar?" The Latina asked taking a step forward. The smaller girl looked a mess, there was a look of panic and distress etched into her features, tears now flowing down over her cheeks. "Sugar… What is it?" There was no explaining why Santana felt this way about the girl but since she'd shown up at McKinley there had been this odd pull. For some crazy reason the Latina felt weirdly protective of her and all the usual ill wording had to be forced out when the moment arose to be her typical hard assed self.

"I can't" Sugar sputtered out , trying to pull herself together but failing and shaking her head repeating herself. "I can't but I don't know what else to do now." Her eyes lifted to meet Santana's as she drew in a shaky breath preparing herself for the conversation. "What did you do?" the question coming out a little more forceful then she'd meant it to.

"What?" The Latina cocked her head confused at the sudden change.

"To…" sugar paused always having trouble with their names. "Brittany, what did you do? You need to fix this!" Even Sugar knew she wasn't making any sense and she had all the facts but she was finding herself extremely distracted by the feeling of weightlessness that was soaking into her body. This was not good.

"What the hell are you talking about Motta?" Santana spat now convinced she was being punked. "What goes on between me and Brittany is my business… wait… did she put you up to this?"

Sugar wavered a little slouching against the wall and holding her arm across her middle. "Please…" She breathed, feeling like she was trying to catch her breath but it was steady. Along with a racing pulse that wasn't racing. "I need to fix this fast."

"You don't look very good kid." The Latina said preparing herself to reach out and catch the girl from falling if need be. "Are you drunk?"

Sugar whimpered at Latina's word selection, hundreds of memories popping up in her mind of the word slipping endearingly from Santana's lips. She was exhausted and frustrated there was no way she could fix whatever that needed to be fixed alone. "I'm fading away." She said truthful though she knew it would be confusing.

"Your what?" Santana asked slowly eyeing Sugar with concern.

Deciding the only way to get her to believe any part of the story she was about to tell her, she'd just have to show her. So leaning up straighter the girl curled her fingers at the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head revealing the phenomena that was affecting her. "I'm fading away…" She said again, more firmly.

Santana's mouth hung open in awe, her eyes catching the translucent looking skin "Sugar, what the hell?" She questioned breathlessly unable to actually believe what she was seeing,. The girl was practically transparent, Santana could see the shape of the shelving behind her through her stomach.

"I, I'm from the future." She confessed knowing it would sound silly to someone not used to such technology. "I didn't mean to come back this far, its just that stupid machine its always sticking…" Her voice trailed off as she shook her head knowing there was no time to explain this fully. "I need you to fix it."

Santana stared at her for a moment shaking her head in complete shock, before finding her words. "Fix… the time machine?" The whole situation was beyond perplexing at this point the Latina wasn't even sure if she was actually awake.

"What? No! With mom I need you to fix things with mom!." Sugar pulled her shirt back on leaning weakly against the wall, this was a feeling she couldn't wait to forget, she could feel herself fading away into nothing, into not existing.

"Mom, who is your mom? Sugar you're not making any sense, you pull me into this closet and show me…" she swallowed gesturing toward her middle with her hand. "THAT and expect me to believe all of this?"

Instantly the tears sprung back into Sugars eyes, this was not working. She didn't know how to or even have time to explain what she needed to. Tears flowing freely over her cheeks, sobs wracking her body as she tried to pull herself together enough to speak.

"Wait, Sugar, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" Santana felt the pang of guilt deep in her stomach and something else, worry. "Tell me what to do, tell me how to help."

"You have to" She paused taking in a shaky breath getting herself under control, "fix thinks with Brittany, with mom."

Santana's jaw dropped open a jealous burning starting in her chest. "Brittany is your mother?" She watched the girl nod profusely trying desperately to hold back the question of who the father is, not actually wanting to know. "And how does me making her not mad at me fix you?" Her words where falling a little flat but honestly she was baffled with the relation.

"Because if you two are fighting and you don't stay together then you'll never make the decision to have me. Which is what must be happening because I am disappearing. What did you do!" She yelled again feeling the anger of all the things she was holding in against her mama bubbling to the top.

"Oh." The Latina said plainly, letting that sink in. "We are, I am your mother?" Her eyebrows coming up in surprise. If Sugar had not shown her the crazy things happening under her shirt there was no way you would believe any of this.

Sugar nodded to exhausted to feel the proper emotions to the information she was giving. "You and Mom." She said softly raising her eyes to meet her mothers for the first time since she's been there and her mama looking back at her like she belonged to her. It was as if a blanket was thrown over her a the warmth that crept throughout her body, she finally knew. There wouldn't have been a thing in the world to keep her from jumping forward and flinging herself into her mothers arms.

Santana stumbled slightly but caught her and surprised herself as her arms instinctively wrapped around her. "Ay Dios." She muttered all of this so out there and hard to swallow. "So I need to make up with Britt, easy we can just show her what's under your shirt and tell her that…"

"No!." Sugar spat cutting her off, and pulling back to look at her. "You can't tell her!"

"But Sugar if…"

"No we just can't, please?"

"If she knew then we could stop this from happening and…"

"We Can't" This time she was almost screaming it, hot tears again flowing from red puffy eyes.

"But why not?" Santana asked completely confused, if the girl could tell her than why not Britt, if that could fix this.

"Because she is dead!" Sugar yelled before stepping back and crumbling against the desk behind her. "In my time she's dead and its your fault!"

Santana's chest clenched, that's not what she had been expecting. The news ripped through her making her eyes prick at the corners, tears that she was biting back instantly appearing. "What?" She breathed slowly unable to process what she was saying.

"That's why I came back, to stop it from happening but the stupid machine jammed and I came back to far and something got messed up… now I'm fading away. If you don't fix whatever you did I'll never exist and I won't be able to stop that from happening!"

Santana stood up straighter looking sugar directly in the eyes. "Tell me what to do."

_*Flail*! _

_Future!Sugar is so perfect. _

_I have a bunch of ideas for this and will be jumping around the time line a bit, so I'll try to label it all as best I can but time travel hurts my head!_

_Anyway tell me what you guys think be sure to hit up the _**comment**_s!_

_and check out my tumblr for a few other fics. _

_Tumblr: SameDecision _

_MORE TO COME SOON!_


End file.
